Taboo
by Haru Kurenai
Summary: AU - Modern Day - "When we all born, immediately we are separated in a blue world or in a pink world. We are a boy or a girl." - Yaoi, inucest, transexuality -
1. Prologue

**Hi, minna-san! I am Haru, and this is the first Inuyasha fan fiction that I am posting here. I am writing others fan fictions of Inuyasha, but I will post this first. ****I hope**** you**** enjoy**** the**** story. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money with this story.

**Warnings: This story will contain yaoi, incest, ****transexuality**** and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Inuyasha walked into the bedroom and closed the door. The room wasn't too big, but was beautiful and confortable. The front door was facing the wall where there was a large window covered by a delicate white curtain. The bed was next to the window, positioned vertically. High on the wall opposite the bed was a television and if the couple wanted, they could watch TV while waiting for sleep to claim them. On each side of the bed was a nightstand with a picture frame and a lamp on top. On the right wall of the bed was a large white closet with gold knobs. On the left wall of the bed was a desk with a lamp and some books carefully organized. A door beside the desk connected the room to the bathroom.

The young hanyou went to the desk. From inside the drawer, a diary was removed and placed on the desk. Inu Yasha opened it up to the half of the book and read what was written there a few years ago.

**-Diary's page-**

**_March 22, 2007_**

_"When we all born, immediately we are separated in a blue world or in a pink world. We are a boy or a girl, and then, we live our lives according to our gender._

_But for some people, this is different. Trapped between two worlds, these people suffer because in their heads they have a gender __opposed__ to the gender of their body that they were born._

_When I was a child, I never understood what was wrong with me... All that I knew was that I was different from others girls. I never liked to play "mom and daughter", or play with dolls, or play at being a princess from some enchanted land. _

_When a Teenager, I never liked dresses, make-up, or go to shopping like my classmates. The entire feminine universe was strange to me and I always felt disgusted with the changes in my body... And I hated when everyone told me that I had to act more like a girl. _

_My family didn't understand me, except my-"_

**-Diary's page end-**

Inuyasha stopped reading when a child with silver hair, golden eyes, youkai markings on her face and a pair of small dog ears atop her head entered the room, smiling. "Can you play with us?" She asked when she came next to him, her voice was cute and childish.

"Yes, my dear. Let's go?" Inu Yasha answered and then stood up, holding the little hand that the little girl offered. Then, they went out the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

To Be Continued. ~

**Author's Note:**

Hi, this is the first time that I am writing one fan fiction in English, so I think there are a few errors in my text. And I am sorry for it. Please, let me know if I made any grammatical error. I'm doing everything that I can to write everything right, but well, I think that some errors may have gone unnoticed. x_x~

I'd love to know your opinion about this prologue, please, tell me what you think of it. o/

The theme of this story is a taboo, I know, but I hope that you won't throw stones at me... Ne? o_o~ Please, just say to me if you want me to continue the story or not. Ok? =)

**PS.: I made some changes in the prologue. ****I just**** added a brief description of the bedroom and have diminished a little the contents of the diary's page, since it will be shown in future chapters.**

**Haru.**


	2. Inu Yasha's Childhood 01

_**Hi, minna- san! How are you? Here is the first chapter of Taboo and I want to explain how I will organize the story: The first chapters are about Inuyasha's childhood, then we'll go to his teenage days and then, to the present, ok?**_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money with this story.

**Warnings: This story will contain yaoi, incest, ****transexuality**** and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Inu Yasha's Childhood 01**

The young demon with long silver hair looked at the picture over his desk. It was a beautiful family photo where his father, his mother and he were together with a cheerful smile. Sesshoumaru was about fifty years old at that time, he was just a little boy, if he was human, would have no more than five years old.

Sesshoumaru is with two hundred ninety years now, equivalent to a human boy of thirteen years. The boy took the picture of the desk, watched it closely and then sighed, placing the picture in place. No point in remembering the past. His parents were separated, and his mother was away now rebuilding her life with another person. And according to the youkai's law, the children should remain with their father.

The sound of someone knocking on the door of his room brought Sesshoumaru from his thoughts and the boy replied calm and cool as always:

"Come in."

"Sesshoumaru-sama", a young maid with red hair entered the room, "They arrived. Your father wants you to go meet them", she announced.

"Very well. Tell him that I'm going, Meroko.", the boy said, without hiding the disgust in his voice and face.

" Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama.", she said, and hurried out, closing the door behind her.

With no choice, the boy quickly dressed himself with more formal clothes, brushed his hair and went to meet his "new family".

Sesshoumaru came to the door leading to the living room, reluctantly. His father decided to bring his 'lover' and that little aberration that he called his daughter to the mansion.

As soon as he arrived to the door he was greeted by the little arms of a beautiful little girl with white hair, dog ears on top of her head, and bright golden eyes and white skin. Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl, analyzing her. He saw how she was small, even for a little girl of five years, she was very small. Her face was delicate, feminine, with her flushed cheeks and a beautiful smile. She was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves, a red jumpsuit and white and red tennis shoes.

"Nice to meet you, onii-san!" the little girl said energetic. "I'm Inu Yasha! You are Sesshoumaru, right?"

"Un. Welcome back, Father. Good afternoon for everyone.", Sesshoumaru said in a formal tone, trying to ignore the girl and her mother.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Well, son, These are Izayoi, your stepmother, and my daughter, Inu Yasha, your little sister. Hope you three get along, Sesshoumaru. I understand that it can be difficult for you, but I'm sure you'll get along great well when you know each other better."

"Nice to meet you, Sesshoumaru." Izayoi said with a gentle smile. A really beautiful woman. Too beautiful for a human, in Sesshoumaru's opinion.

Without a choice Sesshoumaru nodded and sat down in one of the armchairs in the room. Inu Yasha ran toward his brother and sat on the armrest, without bothering to ask permission or to see if her brother would care or not. She really liked Sesshoumaru.

After some time, Inu Yasha began to feel anxious. How long the adults would be talking to? Could she go play? Also ... How her new bedroom looked? All these questions ran in her head and her father, noticing the excitement of the child, turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Son ... Can you take your sister to see her room? Play a bit with her; I think you both will have great fun together. But behave yourself, eh? No fighting." Inutaisho said in a gentle tone, however, there was a hint of warning about the 'no fighting' part.

- Okay, Father. - Sesshoumaru replied and then held the little girl's hand and began to pull her lightly through the corridors of the mansion until they reach the room of the small girl.

When the eldest of the brothers opened the door, was surprised with the room: where were the pink walls and blankets? The room had white walls with details in baby blue color that made 'waves' around the walls, some of these details were in the lower parts of the walls, and others in the high parts of them. The closet contained three doors, one of which was painted in baby blue color, the knocks were all in a dark blue color. Near the bed, which was covered with blue blankets, with prints of aliens and ovnis, there was a bedside table containing a lava lamp, also blue. The bed was positioned horizontally next to the window and allowed Inu Yasha to look at the starry sky while waiting for sleep to claim her. Sesshoumaru looked at the board with the name 'Inu Yasha' in it and was confused.

"Yaaaay, this room is very cool!" Inu Yasha said happily.

"I thought you would hate the color. Do not prefer pink?"

" I do not like pink ..." she answered at the same time that she went to the bed, and leaned in the window "Wow there is a huge courtyard with a beautiful garden! Can we play ball there? And can I ride a tricycle in there too?" Inu Yasha asked, excited.

"Yes, you can do all this." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Yaaay! Onii, do you want to play with me?" she asked, walking to the toy chest that was in front of the bed and pulling a few cars and a huge box of Legos out - We can build a city and then run a race on it with the cars!

Now that was a surprise. The chest was full of unusual toys for a girl. Carts, top, pipe, toy truck…

"Okay ... And .. Where are your dolls and teddy bears?"

"Oh, Mama gave me some, but I do not like to play much with them. One is Laura, she likes to do gymnastics and the other is Nadia, she loves to talk and play. I have a teddy bear holding a rattle, one who lives in pajamas and a white plush cat, which is beautiful, but releases too much fur!" the little girl said, smiling.

"Un ... And where are they?"

"I think they are in another chest. Mama will bring it later. Let's play?" and the girl began to remove the Lego from the big box.

"OK." Sesshoumaru said, sitting on the floor beside the little girl.

The two spent the whole afternoon playing, set up a great city with streets and houses and then positioned two carts that could move by remote control and they were racing. Whenever a race over, Inu Yasha wrote down the score in a notebook she had especially for that, and then began to play again. Without Sesshoumaru realizing it, his melancholy and bad mood disappeared completely while playing. The joy of Inu Yasha was totally contagious.

When dinner time arrived, the two siblings came together, Inuyasha firmly grasping the hand of her brother, delighted at having won the most races. When they arrived at the dinner table, Inutaisho saw a small smile on the face of Sesshoumaru and that pleased him immensely. Since he divorced Hazuki, Sesshoumaru became cold and distant. And now, with Inu Yasha there, the boy smiled. Good progress. And who would not smile with the overwhelming joy of his daughter?

Satisfied, Inutaisho gently held the hand of his bride while the children sat on the table. That night, the dining room that has long ceased to be a place used by all, was lit up with a table full of delicious food and the image of a happy and perfect family.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, here is the first chapter of this story. I couldn't post it sooner, because of the "Error Type 2" and ****because ****I ****didn't**** have time to write. =/ **

**Well, ****as ****nobody ****left ****a ****comment on the prologue****, I ****still d****on't know**** if ****you ****want ****to read ****the rest ****or ****not****, ****so ****for now ****I will ****post ****only**** the**** first ****chapter.**** Please, tell me if you want to read more. **

**About ****the ****prologue****: ****I thought ****the**** prologue ****was****n't ****good****, ****so ****I made ****some changes****.**

**Well, ****I**** hope you ****enjoy ****the story ****and ****if you have**** any ****critique ****or ****suggestion****, ****please ****let me know****. ****D**

**Haru.**


	3. Inu Yasha's Childhood 02

**Hi****, minna-san!**

**I'm ****glad**** you ****liked**** the**** story****! Almost three ****months ****ago****, ****when**** I put ****the ****story**** on ****this site,**** I**** was ****insecure****. ****"****Are ****people ****going**** to hate ****it or they will like it?****" ****"****They'll be ****upset because the taboo content in ****this ****fic****?", ****"****I don't**** know**** how**** the ****readers ****will react****, ****so**** I'll post ****only ****the prologue ****and ask ****if ****they**** want to ****read**** the next ****chapter**** or not****." ****Nobody ****complained****, ****though ****neither ****has ****encouraged me**** to ****continue****, ****so ****I decided to**** leave**** the ****insecurity ****aside and ****post ****the first chapter ****as soon as ****I ****could (And I'm sorry that it took so long to post x_x)****. ****And I'm**** glad ****that I made ****that ****decision****! ****Many thanks ****to ****all ****who ****are ****reading the ****story, and the people ****who ****left ****a ****comment**** (and I will answer who left reviews in the end of this chap, ok?)**

**Now the story: **

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money with this story.

**Warnings: This story will contain yaoi, incest, ****transexuality**** and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The**** childhood ****of ****Inu Yasha**

When the family finished dinner, Meroko, accompanied by another maid, brought the desserts: vanilla and strawberry ice cream, chocolate cake and pudding. Inu Yasha took a ball of vanilla ice cream and a piece of chocolate cake, with a beautiful strawberry on top. Sesshoumaru preferred to choose a ball from each of the flavors of the ice creams and the parents decided to stay with the pudding. During dinner, only Inutaisho and Izayoi talked a bit while the kids just whispered a little from time to time.  
When the maids left the dining room, the family began to eat the dessert and this time the father decided to start a dialogue with his two children.

"So, children, how was your afternoon? Did you have fun? You seemed pretty excited when you came down here." He asked and looked at the two children, Izayoi curious about the answer.

"Yes, father. Inu Yasha and I built a city and we were racing cars in it." Sesshoumaru told.

"Yeah! And I won most of the races! The city became very big, and we ran a lot of times" - Added the girl.

Inutaisho then looked at Izayoi, who just smiled and then looked back at the kids and smiled too.

"Good! I'm glad you had fun! I want to see the city later, ok?" He replied  
"Sure! Can we show now?" Inu Yasha asked, standing up, as she had finished her dessert.

"Well honey, you need to take a shower now and your father have to help me carry up the other boxes and chests that arrived while you were playing. Then, after the bath you show to him, right?" Izayoi said.

"Okay!"

"Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho called at the same time that he gently pushed his empty plate which had eaten the dessert "Have you done your homework?"

"Not yet, father. I will take a shower and do it. I also believe that I will sleep early tonight as I have to go early to school tomorrow." The boy replied.

"Okay, so here we go. Meroko-san!" Inutaisho said, standing up.  
Soon the kitchen door opened and Meroko came out again accompanied by two other maids who began clearing the table.

"Please, Meroko, accompanies Inu Yasha to her room and help her with the bath. Izayoi, Takuto and I'll take care of the rest of the things that arrived some time ago." Inutaisho asked, and then pulled his bride by her hand and they walked out toward the exit of the house where a young man already was waiting for them to help with the baggage.

"Come on, honey, I'll help you, ok?" Meroko said, extending her hand to the little girl who shyly accepted the extended hand and both left the dining room, being followed by Sesshoumaru until he entered in his bedroom. Meroko continued leading the way until she and the little girl reached the bedroom's child.

When Meroko entered, she was a little confused with the decor of the room that looked more like a room of a little boy, but said nothing and just walked over to the closet to get the girl's underwear and pajamas. Meanwhile, Inu Yasha went to another door of the closet and pulled out a towel and a shower cap from inside it. Then the two went to the bathroom next to her room and Meroko combed the long white hair of Yasha, holding them in a tail not too high and then made a coke, so the little girl could use the shower cap.

"Meroko-san ... Can you turn the shower on hot water and leave me alone, please? I just don't like to undress me with other people around ..." Inu Yasha asked, her face blushing with shame.

"Are you sure? There's nothing wrong with you undressing in front of another girl, Inu Yasha-chan." Meroko said after giving a small chuckle, thinking that the timidity of the little girl was very cute.

"No! Only mama can stay with me in this moment." The hanyou said, still flushed and gripping the pockets of the red jumpsuit that she was wearing.

Meroko realized that this was a lost battle and sighed, turned the shower on, whose tap was a little too high to the little one to reach and when the maid came to the door, looked back and said:

"I'll wait outside, okay? If you need anything just call me, okay?" And then left, closing the door behind her.

Inu Yasha then began to undress and soon she was in the shower. 'The water is so warm ... so good ...' thought the child, as she rubbed her body with a sponge. When the soaping was finished the hanyou heard Izayoi and Inutaisho, who were entering the room's child and despite the small distance and the walls that separated the two rooms, the girl could hear what the two adults were talking.

"And the chest, where I can put it, dear?" Inutaisho asked.

"Oh, put it on the side of the closet, please." Izayoi said as she covered the city with a sheet.

"Hey, why you covered the city?" Asked the father

"Because Inu Yasha said she wanted to show it to you ... She will be upset if you see it while she's not here to show." She replied.

"Hahahaha, okay, I'll wait my tourist guide get out of the shower then."

Izayoi smiled and went to meet her daughter in the bathroom and saw that Meroko was leaning against the door, probably waiting for the girl to leave.

"Meroko-san, thank you for helping Inu Yasha and wait she finish her bath. I'll take care of it now." Izayoi said and smiled once more, opening the bathroom door.

"If you need something, do not hesitate to call me, okay? Excuse me ..." Meroko answered and then started heading for the stairs.

"Okay ... Thank you" Izayoi said and then went into the bathroom and shut the door.

When she turned to the box, she watched the child rinse her body. Inu Yasha let the water run through her, eyes closed, head and little arms raised, as always. Izayoi approached the glass door of the box, which was kind of blurred and sat on a stool that was there in the bathroom.

"Already finished, dear?" The mother asked

"Yes, I'm just rinsing." The hanyou said while she opened her eyes and turned her head toward the woman.

"Not forgetting to wash anything, right?" Izayoi asked, already waiting for the girl's frown, which was quick to come "I know that you don't like to do it, but you need to keep your genitals clean, my angel."

Inu Yasha broke the grimace of disgust, picked up the soap appropriate for that region and washed with disgust. When she was finished, the mother turned off the shower and wrapped the girl with the towel with hood kitten and helped the child to dry and dress.

Meanwhile, in the little one bedroom, the father sat in the little girl's bed and started to look at the decor of the place, 'Inu Yasha like the color blue ... This is rare, I was sure that the room would be in 'Barbie Style'' And just when he thought that, he felt something poking his leg and looking down, he found the big, bright and innocent eyes of his daughter. Inu Yasha smiled.

"Hey dad, come see the city!" The little girl said, taking off the sheet of the building of legos.

"Yay, my tourist guide is here! So let's see your city!" Inutaisho said, following the girl to the toy.

The two sat on the floor while Izayoi took the sheet, folded and sat beside her husband. Inu Yasha started pointing to the places: the restaurant, the zoo, the little square, the school ... The whole city was beautiful and well-organized. In many parts of the city, were cars and lego dolls. It seemed a model of a small provincial town.

"And here is where all the races begin. The entire city likes these races, so a lot of people come to see the race. And the winner gets a sweet and a gold medal!" The little girl said excitedly.

"That's cool, baby! It is a very beautiful city!" The father said.

"Want to join into a race?" Inu Yasha asked.

Inutaisho nodded his head and immediately the girl smiled and put the cars on the starting point and gave one of the remote controls to her father.

"This is the point of arrival. We will do only two laps, right?" She said

"Okay" said the demon

"I'll bring a glass of warm milk for you, Inu Yasha. It's kind of late, so, just two laps, ok? I'll be back." Izayoi said and without waiting for an answer, left the room.

Once the mother left, the race began. Inu Yasha controlled a red Ferrari and was in first place and the silver BMW of Inutaisho was a little behind. Occasionally, Inutaisho surpassed his daughter's car, who soon regained the first position. As they were close to the finish line, the BMW has come on the side of the Ferrari and the two cars came together, ending in a tie.

"You're good, baby" the demon said, going toward the girl's bed and sitting on the edge. "Come here, dear, tell to your dad: Are you happy to be here? Did you like your room?"

"I could not get used yet... I think I'll miss my old house, but I'm enjoying staying here too." she replied, "And this room is great, better than this, impossible!"

"Glad you liked this, dear! But you know, I was surprised, I thought I would see your room totally pink, hahaha."

"Ew, I don't like thinking about it" the child said, frowning.

"Hahaha, you're a very different little girl, Inu Yasha ..." Inutaisho said and as soon as he said this, Izayoi walked into the room with a tray in her hands.

"Here, honey, warm milk and some cookies. After eating, brush your teeth and go say 'Good night' to your brother, right?"

"All right, mama" the little girl said, extending her arms to get the tray.

"Well, baby, now it's time for daddy to go take a shower. Good night, sweetheart." Inutaisho said and then gave a kiss on his daughter's little head, rose from the bed and left the room.

"Inu Yasha, I'll go to my room, okay? I'll be back soon." And the mother left too, closing the door behind her.

Inu Yasha supported the tray on the chest, whose lid was flat and quickly took the milk and ate the cookies. Then she brushed her teeth, left the room, and walked over to Sesshoumaru's room. When she arrived at her brother's bedroom door, she gave two light hits and waited.

"Enter, Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru said.

"Onii-saaan!" Inu Yasha called, entering in the room and closing the door "I'll sleep now, so I came to say good night!" she continued, running to his brother and stopping in front of him.

"Good night, then, Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru said, and then he took the child in his arms, kissed her cheek and took the girl to her room. - Sleep well. Tomorrow after school, we play more.

"Haaai! So, see you tomorrow, Onii-san!" Inu Yasha gave a little kiss on her brother's cheek then he placed the child on the floor and the girl went into her room.

"See you tomorrow." Sesshoumaru replied and began to walk away, colliding with Izayoi halfway. "Good night, Izayoi-san."

"Good night, Sesshoumaru" the woman said, smiling and walked to her daughter's bedroom. "Come on baby, to bed."

Immediately, Inu ran to the bed and jumped, falling upon the pillow, her mother approached the bed and helped the girl to get under the covers. Izayoi then turned off the light and returned to her daughter.

"Are you comfortable?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes ... It's fluffy and warm here." The child replied.

"So, Mama will sing for you to sleep..."

Dango Dango Dango Dango

Dango Dango Daikazoku

(The big Family Dango)

Yancha na yaki dango

(The mischievous roasted dango)

Yasashii an dango

(The gentle bean jam dango)

Minna minna awasete

(Put all of them together to make)

Hyaku nin kazoku

(A family of one hundred)

Akachan dango wa itsumo

(The baby dango is)

Shiawase no naka de

(Always in the midst of happiness)

Toshiyori dango wa

(The old dango)

Me o hosometeru...

(Narrows his eyes…)

Little by little, Inu Yasha's eyes were getting heavy and even before the song ends, the little child slept. Izayoi walked away from the bed and carefully walked to the door, where she stayed for a few seconds, admiring her daughter.

"Goodnight, my angel." The mother whispered, and then closed the door.

When Izayoi returned to her room, a suite indeed, she saw that Inutaisho was getting out of the bathroom and decided that now was her turn to bathe and then sleep. With that in mind, the young mother took a towel, her underwear and her pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

"I will take a shower and sleep." She said.

"Okay, but before going to sleep, I want to talk to you." Inutaisho answered with a serious look.  
The young woman nodded and turned to walk toward the bathroom. Quickly, Izayoi undressed and bathed, while thinking about what would be the subject of conversation. "Well, I'll find out soon ..." she thought while she left the box and wrapped herself in a towel. And because it was fairly cold, she dressed quickly.

"Well ... I'm done ... What do you want to talk?" Izayoi said, leaving the bathroom, already fully dressed in pajamas.

"I will be straight: Honey, I do not like the idea of Inu Yasha playing with cars, top, or anything else typical of boys. And her room...! Anyone would believe this is a little boy's room. This is not good."

"I know that is not very common, but what's wrong with that? They are just toys." Izayoi said walking toward the bed, where her husband was sitting.

"What's wrong? Did you know that letting a girl play with boy's toys can influence her to be gay later? And if you let a boy play with dolls he can turn gay in the future?" The father spoke a little annoyed.

"Oh, for God's sake, dear, Inuyasha is just a five-year-old, no toys will turn her into a lesbian, and she has no sexual preference yet! Who told you that?" replied the young lady, and although she said it calmly, there was a slight irritation in the way she spoke.

Inutaisho got out of bed and picked up a pamphlet that he had seen a few weeks ago, returned to the place where he was before and handed the pamphlet to Izayoi. The pamphlet said 'Homosexuals and their dangers.'

"You've never seen testimonies of homosexuals who say they discovered that they were "homos" playing with toys of the opposite sex?" he asked, "And looks at this pamphlet. Here says that if children play with the opposite sex or with toys of the opposite sex they can be influenced to be gay in the future! I don't want a lesbian daughter."

"It's just a pamphlet, my love. There is no evidence that what the pamphlet says is true." Izayoi said.

"But there is the testimony of gays! And I am not the only one who thinks that! After all, who gave her those carts?"

"My deceased husband, Takemaru. He also gave teddy bears and dolls for her, but when he saw that she was interested in cars and other toys for boys, he gave some of these toys for her. And the same thing happened with the blue color of her old room. He said, and I agreed with him, it was important to let Inu Yasha make her own choices, instead of deciding things for her." The mother replied, returning the pamphlet to her husband.

"But this is wrong! She is very young yet to decide what she wants and what she likes!" Inutaisho said, with a little anger because of the big "irresponsibility" of the deceased stepfather and his bride, "I've decided: I will sell the cars and her toys and buy new dolls, bears, and even a huge and beautiful doll house."

"No! How do you think she will feel when the toys that Takemaru gave her disappear? You'll hurt her. The death of Takemaru is recent. She suffered a lot from the loss, you know? Give her a time. Now she is young, and at her age, children play with everything, really. You will see that when she grows up she will be more feminine and likes pink, or purple, at least. I think that for now, the best thing to do is not give more masculine toys. We will present her with dolls, teddy bears, doll house ... And we will encourage her to play with it. I'm sure that, with time, she'll be playing like any other normal girl plays" Said the girl's mother.

- Maybe you're right ... I do not want to hurt her. We will give her time, as you say and go slowly. - Inutaisho calmed down and agreed "Come, let's sleep, it's late..."

Izayoi agreed and both lay down on the large double bed, the demon took a small remote control and with that, the room lights turned off, so he turned to the side of his bride, wrapped her in his arms and whispered in her ear:

"I love you, Iza ... Goodnight, my love."

"I love you too, Taisho ... Good night, dear." She replied and then both fell into a peaceful sleep...

* * *

**And this is the second chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it ^^ I am sorry that a took too long to post this chapter, but this last three weeks where full off problems that I had to solve, so a didn't had much time to write, sorry. x_x **

**Please, don't think that I am "hungry" for comments, because this isn't true. I just was unsure about posting a fan fiction with Transexuality theme, because ****in others ****communities ****that I ****participated****, people ****reacted ****negatively ****to ****the subject****.**** That was why I asked a lot of times if you wanted me to continue. x.x  
**

**Now, I want to answer who let a comment. =)**

**.**

.

.**  
**

**Hi, Peya Luna! o/**

_Thank you for your review, I am very happy because you said that my fiction is great! *-* _

_Sure, Inu Yasha won't like everyone trying to put her/him in girls clothes. Lol. _

_Sesshoumaru__ will __be__ the __person that he/she __can __trust __more but it won't be __easy__, __because __in the__ beginning __Sesshoumaru__ won't __understand __why his__ "__sister"__ acts __like that__._

_About that little girl in the prologue: She is a blessing gift from heavens for our precious hanyou, who loves her with all his heart.**  
**_

**Hi, xxxwallflowerxxx! o/**

_Thank you for encouraging me, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I will try to post fast, or at least as fast as I can. ^ - ^ "_

_And sorry for the dalay =/_

**Hi, Samira the Entertainer! o/**

_Thank you! I__'m __happy __because __I __managed__ to __describe__ the scene__ as I wanted__. __I wanted__ to show__ the frustration __of __Sesshoumaru__ with __his parents'__s separation __and his __new__ stepmother__, __the __innocence __and sweetness__ of __Inu __Yasha __and how__ it__ positively affected __Sesshoumaru __and__ how __Inu__ act l__ike__ a __boy__ so __naturally__. _

_About the __2nd paragraph: __it__was__a mistake__and__ I__ corrected__. xD __Thank you __for __warning ^_____^ Inu Yasha's family will refer to him as a female in the__ beginning __of the story, so__ I__ think it__'s better __to refer__ to him__ as __her __for now__, __just __not to __confuse readers__._

_True, transexuality is very rare to __this fiction community and because of this I was unsure about posting this story. That was why I asked so many times if someone wanted me to continue. ^^"_

**Hi, xXPierceMyHeartxX! o/**

_Thank you for your review, I'm happy that this is good. I hope that you enjoy the next chapters \o/_

**Hi, Nikkie 23534! o/**

_Thank you, it's good to know that you liked it and that this story is very promising! *-* I hope that you enjoy the future chapters of Taboo!_

_I've seen __many __stories __where __Inu __become a__ girl so "she" can __give birth __and __then __returns to __being __a__ boy__. __Sincerely__, __I prefer when Inuyasha do not need to turn into a girl just to give birth, a cesarean delivery already solve the problem._

**Hi, uwohali! ^^**

_Thank you for you review uwohali, I'm happy that you are enjoying the fiction, even if the chapters are short. I'm trying to increase the length of the chapters, then, maybe, they will be a bit longer in the future. \o/_

_About what you said: You're right, not every reader will comment, and it is ok. I write for my own enjoyment, yes, but I just wanted to know if what I am posting will offend the users. I thought something like… "If I'm offending, I'll stop posting here and remove. (but I love write this story, so, I'll continue to write it), if I'm not offending, then, ok, I'll go ahead and post the next chapters."_

_Many people had read the prologue and the first chapter, you and more 6 readers left a review saying that you liked this __and it showed to me that a lot of people are interested in this story__. T__hat helped me go ahead and post the next chapters without fear. ^-^y_

**Hi, "Huh Cool" o/**

_Yeah XD I am happy that you liked it and think that this story is interesting *-*_

* * *

_**~Thank you for **__**reading! ^_^**_

_**Haru**_


End file.
